


Dream big!

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Tai deals with the loss of Mr. Nishijima with help from his friends, Matt and his father, Susumu. He also chooses his career path for his future.





	Dream big!

Dream big! those were the last words Mr. Nishijima said to him before he got ejected out of the Digital World in one of the six pods alongside Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken and the real Gennai. The laboratory blew up and Mr. Nishijima died from his wounds and from the explosion and his body was buried under the wreckage underground the Digital World. Tai was upset and wrecked with grief for his teacher and fellow Digidestined. The pod he was in landed on the sandy shore and he saved Agumon and Meiko. He and Agumon shared a heartfelt hug and Matt returned his goggles to him.

Omnimon Merciful Mode defeated Ordinemon at the cost of Meicoomon’s life. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken were taken to the hospital by the real Gennai where they stayed there for three month’s time before finally waking up. Meiko and her parents moved back to Tottori. TK and Kari went to the hospital to talk to their group.

Tai and his friends; Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe are having a small funeral for Mr. Nishijima. Tai and his friends are all wearing their respective school uniforms. He and his friends are inside Mr. Nishijima’s empty office reminiscing about him. They all took off their shoes and are sitting in a circle. Their entire school and staff believe that Mr. Nishijima moved away. Tai keeps thinking about Mr. Nishijima’s last words to him about his future.  
He keeps on flashing back to seeing Mr. Nishijima’s bloody body. Him banging on the door of the pod pleading to Mr. Nishijima to open the pod. He has his hands fisted on his lap. 

Mimi, Izzy and Joe try their best to comfort him and they head out of Mr. Nishijima’s office leaving only him, Sora and Matt. He sits crossed legged by the table looking at Mr. Nishijima’s ink written kanji on the sheets of paper. Mr. Nishijima also taught cartography at Tsukishima High School. He starts to cry silently. Sora and Matt are looking at him with sad, concerned faces.  
“Matt. Go talk to Tai. He’s your best friend. Tai was the closest one to Mr. Nishijima. I know you can help him somehow,” says Sora.  
Sora leaves Mr. Nishijima’s office leaving only him and Matt.

Tai is wearing a white button down short sleeved shirt, goggles around his neck, black neck tie, belt and pants, navy blue socks and his white and blue sneakers. Matt is wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeved up a bit, black neck tie and pants, brown belt with a gray buckle, dark grey socks and black shoes.  
“Hey Tai. Do you want to, um, you know play soccer?”  
“Sure. Why not.”  
At the soccer field next to their high school, Tai tries and unsuccessfully to teach Matt how to play soccer. Matt keeps on missing to get the ball in the goal which brings a smile on his face. When Matt trips and falls; Tai laughs out loud and he gets punched on his side by his best friend. 

He sits on the grass cross legged with Matt across from him.  
“Dude. C’mon Tai tell me something, anything.”  
“I’ve been having nightmares about Mr. Nishijima. I abandoned him and I couldn’t help him and he died saving my life.”  
Matt wrestled him on the grass pining his wrist and body onto the grass. He stares into his best friend’s blue eyes.  
“It was his decision to save your life, Tai. You were worth saving not just because you’re a Digidestined but because you’re our leader and we need you. I needed you. Without you we wouldn’t have been able to defeat Ordinemon.”  
“You’re right, Matt.”  
Tai leans upwards and kisses Matt who kisses him back passionately. After their kiss, Tai and Matt sit upright next to each other with both of their cheeks red. He looks at Matt giving him a smile.  
“Thanks for the kiss, Matt. It was good, really good.”  
“Well yeah. Don’t be asking for kisses everyday dude.” They both laugh but Tai is happy to finally start a relationship with his best friend.  
*  
He and Matt go their separate ways. Matt goes to get ready for his gig with his band, Knife of Day. Tai rides his back to the office building where his dad, Susumu works at. He parks his bike outside the building and goes up to his dad’s office via elevator.

He enters his dad’s office after knocking of his dad’s door. He sees his dad working at his desk with stacks of paper and with a calculator in his left hand and typing on his computer with his right hand. His dad, Susumu is wearing a white-beige button down dress shirt, black tie, gray pants, brown toe gray socks and black dress shoes.  
“Oh son. What’s up Tai. Is something wrong?”  
“No. Nothing’s wrong, Dad. Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure. What is it.”  
“What do you know about being an United Nations diplomat.”  
“Not much I’m afraid son. But I’m sure you can ask one of your teachers at school. So that’s the career path you’ve chosen son. I’m proud of you, bud.”  
“Yeah thanks. It’s because of Mr. Nishijima. I want to honor his death, dad.” Tai looks away from his dad as a tear falls down his face. He quickly wipes it away.

His dad, Susumu gets up from his desk and goes and sits next to him on the comfy couch. His dad puts his arm around him. His dad affectionately ruffles his hair.  
“Tai. I know it’s been rough for you for the past 3 months because of Mr. Nishijima’s death. And I know you and him were close and that he was also a Digidestined too.”  
“You know you can talk to me about him.”  
“Mr. Nishijima died underground from his wounds in the Digital World. He was bleeding a lot and he sacrificed himself to save my life. I couldn’t save him, Dad. It’s my fault Mr. Nishijima’s dead.”  
He cries into his dad’s shoulder and he gets pulled into a tight embrace by his dad.  
“Tai. What Mr. Nishijima did was brave and selfless and I’m happy that you’re alive son. I wouldn’t want to lose you. I’m glad that you can honor Mr. Nishijima.”  
He leans upwards bringing his mouth to his dad kissing him and pulls him down onto the couch. Tai kisses his dad passionately while unbuttoning his dad’s shirt and loosening his dad’s tie. He slides his right hand into his dad’s pants palming his dad’s bulge. He unbuttons and unzips his dad’s pants showing off his dad’s white briefs and he continues to palm his dad’s noticeable erection. He hears his dad’s sweet moans.  
“Tai, son stop. I need to lock my office door. Let me up.”  
Tai sits upright as his dad gets off the couch to lock his office door.  
*  
Susumu removes his shirt, tie, pants and dress shoes. He watches as Tai has taken off his clothes and is only wearing his blue briefs with white band. He’s only wearing his light orange briefs with white band and his brown toe gray socks. He lays down on the couch atop his son kissing him. He and Tai stroke each other’s erect cocks through their briefs. As they pull apart from their heated kiss, Susumu sees the pain and grief in his son’s eyes.  
“I miss him dad. I should have saved Mr. Nishijima but I didn’t!”  
“I know son. It’s gonna be okay, buddy.”  
He sits upright with Tai sitting on his lap. He wraps his arms around his son as Tai cries on his shoulder again. He caresses his hands through Tai’s hair. 

Tai lets it all out and Susumu kisses his son on the forehead then on the mouth. His son lays him down on the couch. Susumu blushes as Tai starts to massage and caress his socked feet. Tai has always loved it when he wears his brown toe gray socks which he has mutilple pairs of in his sock/underwear drawer at home. He moans softly as his son continues to expertly massage his feet one by one.  
Susumu lowers his briefs down his legs and Tai removes them for him. Tai also removes his briefs onto the carpeted floor. He and Tai lay on the floor in the 69 position and they suck and lick each other’s hard cocks till they both orgasm into each other’s mouths. He swallows his son’s cum as Tai swallows his. Susumu lifts up his legs and Tai slides his cock into his ass and starts fucking him. He strokes his own cock as his son fucks him. Tai kisses him as he tastes his son’s cum on his tongue and knows Tai tastes the same. They switch places after 20 minutes and he sits cross legged with Tai on his lap. He has his cock deep in his son’s ass and he fucks his boy. Rocking back and forth with Tai nestled on his lap. He gets tired after another 20 minutes and he lays on the floor with Tai next to him cuddled against his side.  
*  
Tai and his dad, Susumu get dressed as his dad needs to get back to work. Tai and his dad share a loving hug and kiss.  
“What type of United Nations diplomat do you wanna be, son?”  
“A diplomat for human and Digimon relationships.”  
“That sounds like a grand idea.”  
His dad caresses his cheek with his thumb and ruffles his hair.  
“You know you can talk to me about Mr. Nishijima anytime, bud. I’ll listen to you son.”  
“I know, Dad.”  
“Get home safely.”  
“Bye, Dad. See you later.”  
Tai kisses his dad passionately again, with his dad’s hands on his ass giving him a light smack before leaving his dad’s office. 

He rides his bike back to school and he takes to his teacher about prep school for the road of being a future United Nations diplomat. He gets a stack of books about it and thanks his government/history teacher. 

Tai goes inside Mr. Nishijima’s office and looks around and gets misty eyed. He pictures Mr. Nishijima sitting cross legged and barefoot eating a donut and saying hey to him. He also remembers when he saw Mr. Nishijima in his underwear. He and the rest of his friends were at the hot springs and he was already had on a brown robe over his blue briefs with white band and black sandals. He and Agumon were about to head out of the men’s locker room to go outside when Mr. Nishijima said, “Yo, Tai!”. “You’re here, Mr. Nishijima?!” He saw Mr. Nishijima in his underwear which were pink boxer briefs with a white band with a black stripe. He blushes at the happy memory.  
“You guys go build the future, Tai. Dream big!”  
He vows never to forget about Mr. Nishijima or his final words to him.  
“Goodbye Mr. Nishijima. I hope you found your peace. I’ll make you proud.”  
Tai looks at Mr. Nishijima’s office with a sad smile one last time before closing the door and walking out of the school. He gets on his bike ready to ride on home. Tai smiles up at the sky with a smile across his face envisioning the future.


End file.
